everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Butteredmonkeycheeks
Talk page Either way, you have my permission to redo this talk page now. If you think the look bothers you, you can edit it whichever way if you don't think the look is suitable (i.e, I'm sure you're allowed to correct and misspelt words or shape the kind of talk page you'd want). Well, starting fresh isn't against the rules anyway. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:26, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Navigation bar As per your message on Parrotbeak's talk page, only admins on the wiki are able to do that. If there's something we're missing, please feel free to tell us. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 08:39, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Community is changed like the rest is. On the Wiki can't be changed (unless you start messing around with CSS and the like and I don't know anything about that myself). Parrotbeak (talk) 09:14, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Headers Neah, you are not annoying. I like helping others forward with wiki knowledge/their wikis, though it is important you'll learn to teach yourself eventually. Anyway, you can find the headers on Template:HeadingA and Template:HeadingB. You may C+P it if you want, but as far as you may want to customize it, the most difficult part is all that stuff behind each "background". That's the gradient coding. The multiple "background"s stand for different ways to code in the gradient so that it is compatible with multiple browsers. I use http://www.colorzilla.com/gradient-editor/ to create a gradient I like if I want one and then c+p the code into a template. (you can leave out those "/**/" bits because they only indicate what browser the code makes the gradient viewable for. I haven't included every single one in my own templates because, well, most people will no longer use IE6-9 for instance). The round edges, btw, are caused by the borderradius template you see there. Border-radius is a freely available template, but obviously you do have to add it to your own wiki first before you can use it. Everything else, just experiment with my template on your wiki and get familiar with its elements and turn it into whatever you like. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Webisode pages Thank you for adding the SU shorts. I'll make transcripts for them later. However, there are a few things I'd like to go through with you in case you'd like to add any cartoon pages like that in the future. One thing I'd tell you to do is to remember to check source mode and see if the template's in order. There are easier ways to make the template you did: you could've c+p'd in from another page just to check if nothing there was messed up. We plan to make our source modes look as identical as possible, which also means that there should be no spacing in the headers if you check. Everything must be evenly spaced before being published. If you add links or do anything in source mode, it looks less-than-decent. I'd also like to talk to you about the images you uploaded. The size itself was around the expectation, so I give you kudos for that. Maybe next time, try to get it in above-average quality and write something descriptive in before uploading? For example, Spring Unsprung The Purrrfect Prank - Duchess pranked.jpg. By the way, don't forget about the categories and "/cartoon" at the end of each character link on the cartoon pages. That's about it! ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D 22:57, February 4, 2015 (UTC)